


Memories Of A Home

by angelus2hot



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Community: fandomwords100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 19:46:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1022676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes it's hard to face the regrets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories Of A Home

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Memories Of A Home  
>  **Fandom:** Supernatural  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** John Winchester  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** Sometimes it's hard to face the regrets.  
>  **A/N:** written for the word demon on my [Fandomwords100 card](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/415785.html)

Home. Four simple letters that separately don't mean anything but put them together and they held a wealth of meaning. At least for him.

He remembered when he used to have one. Maybe it wasn't perfect but it had been his. But that was before he knew about demons. Back before one of them had destroyed it all.

Now he had nothing except a pick-up truck and two grown sons he rarely got to see, but that was his fault. The truth was it hurt to look at his boys and see the regrets he had reflected in their eyes.


End file.
